


Tea Party

by Lookatallmyships



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boffins - Freeform, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Kid!Frodo, M/M, my fav dwarf and his hobbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Bilbo comes home to Bofur and Frodo having a tea party together.





	

Bilbo walks into the house, and sets his keys down on the counter. He yawns as he makes his way through the house. He can hear voices coming from Frodo's room, and he heads in that direction. The door is cracked, and Bilbo knocks lightly before nudging it open. Both Bofur and Frodo look up from their seat around Frodo's small play table, the latter jumping up to give him a hug.

Bofur smiles from his spot on the floor. "Hello, love. I didn't hear you come in."

"Uncle Bilbo, you're home! We're having a tea party!" The four year old says cheerfully.

Bilbo smiles. "I see that. Did you guys have a good day?"

Frodo nods, and drags Bilbo down to sit at the table with them. "We went to the park, and a nice lady let me pet her dog. She said it was a..." he looks to Bofur questioningly.

"Australian Shepherd." Bofur helpfully supplies as he pours Bilbo a cup.

"Yeah that! Uncle Bilbo, can we get a dog?"

Bilbo takes a sip from his tea cup, and shoots an amused look at Bofur when he realizes it's apple juice. "I don't know, we'll see."

Frodo seems to accept the answer for now, and continues telling Bilbo about all the things they saw while at the park.

 


End file.
